Remembering Sunday sonfic one shot
by Dreamsonlylastanight
Summary: alex gaskarth songfic one shot


One shot

Remembering Sunday.

_He woke up dreaming and put on his shoes._

_Started making his way past 2 in the morning._

_He hasn't been sober for day_

He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden assault of light that illuminated

From his bedside clock, 2am. Sighing he pulls himself up, putting his elbows to his knees and his

Face in his hand, he pushes back the tears.

It had been four day: four long and lonely days since he last saw her,

Her face one of pain and anger, four days since he let her go, that was the Sunday his world collapsed. Yawning he stands up, not wanting to back to sleep, where her absents haunted him.

So instead he reached for the one thing to ease the pain, his bottle of strawberries vodka, her favourite,

He took a big gulped and the pain instantly melted away.

_Leaning into the breeze,_

_Remembering Sunday, he falls his knees._

Walking to the window, he pulls out his smokes, opening it a small note falls out with small italic letter it read; _don't smoke, it'll kill you- J.R._

sighing he scrunched up the paper and throw it at the wall letting it hit the ground. He lit up and took a long drag and sighed, staring up at the starts from his window ledge, letting his mind slipped, her beautiful long chocolate hair, and those big green eyes, the way she would scrunch up her nose when she smiled. She was his addiction, and this was his withdrawal his withdrawal of love.

_Now this place is familiar to him She pulls on his hand with a devilish grin She led him upstairs, she led him up stairs Left him dying to get in _

he walked down the empty and cold street, not really aiming to go anywhere. He just wanted to escape people telling him how to get over her, how she's not worth and he'll found someone else, someone better.

He stopped, staring up at her house. His heart had led him here, memories flooding his mind. Shutting his eyes he remembered the last time they were here together.

"_lets go" she grinned, pulling him by his hand, with a delivsh grin upon her lips. _

_She giggled, shutting the door behind him and he kissing her forehead._

_He wrapped her arms around her waist stroking her hair out of her eyes._

"_I love you" he whispered. She pulled out of his embrace and pulled him up the stair case._

_They stoped on the landing "what's running through your mind?" he smirked._

_She just winked "it's a secret" she whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear._

He started up at the window, the light was on.

He smiled, she would be on her computer listening to music and talking to her friends.

Something tugged at his heart, he was dying to get in and see her, to kiss her, hold her, love her.

_Forgive me I'm trying to findMy calling, I'm calling at nightDon't mean to be a bother But have you seen this girl? She's been running through my dreamsAnd its driving me crazy it seemsI'm going to ask her to marry me._

He stood outside her house for hours,

The sun started to rise lighting up the world around him.

It was getting late, and he was wondering where she was, she would be late for college.

A neighbour came out, picking up his newspaper from the side walk,

They exchanged looks, before the neighbour approached him,

"Are you okay?" the neighbour asked worriedly, he looked at him for a second, tears welling up in his eyes, looking back at the house

"oh" the neighbour breathed,

_The neighbours said she moved away Funny how it rained all _

_day I didn't think much of it then _

Rain started to fall around them lightly, the neighbour placed there hand on his shoulder softly, "she moved away you know, I'm sorry"

This brought more tears to his eyes he's knees almost buckled underneath him.

"here, she left this for you." the neighbour whispered, pushing a folded piece of paper at him, on the top in her neat handwriting

_Alex_

Wiping his wet eyes, he opens the note and starts to read:

_I'm not coming back (forgive me)I've done something so terribleI'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)But you'd expect that from meI'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)Washing you out of my hair and out of my mindKeeping an eye on the world,From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you nowI'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_

That was it, she had left, never to be seen again,

He had nothing, no reason to be here, standing outside her house waiting for her, waiting to beg her to take him back.

He dropped the letter at the feet of the neighbour, turned to the house

"I love you Jasey" he whispers softly,

Before turning the other way, pulling his hoody over his head, stuck his hands in his jumper pocket and walked home, walk away from

From her, from everything he loved, everything nothing but a memory.

_I guess I'll go home now...I guess I'll go home_


End file.
